Broken Mirrors, Blue Lipstick & Rock 'N' Roll
by QueenGenie16
Summary: Oneshot: Three aspects bring Frank & Misery together. They are broken mirrors, blue lipstick and rock 'n' roll


**Title: **Broken Mirrors, Blue Lipstick & Rock 'N' Roll

**Couple: **FrankxMisery

**Show: **Ruby Gloom

**Word Count: **1,212 Words

Misery was the first one you would see avoid love at all costs. Everyone always wondered why, she was just a normal girl and love was for everyone. So why did Misery delve on the negative aspects of love such as; envy, heartbreak and the emptiness of when you are cheated on. Plus, she lived forever so no matter how in love she was the guy would die.

No one in her family ad ever had good luck with the male humans as most of them died in quicksand and the rest died of some disease the banshees carry with them. So Misery, Misery stayed away from men- well until she moved to Gloomsville. There were three human males living in the house already; well two in the garage. They were closer than she'd ever been with men other than her parents.

Skull Boy was okay but she'd never step into Ruby's territory; Ruby was an angel so she deserved her dream guy. Len was fun, goofy but fun and a rocker to boot but she wasn't one for a guy with almost no brains- Iris liked him let her try. And then there was Frank; Len's twin brother and the smarter and more serious but still out there enough to be fun.

She liked Frank from almost the moment she walked into the medieval themed manor and was introduced to the gang. He and Len practically had a field day with her name _Misery, _Misery, **MISERY **they never really talked to her but they loved her name. But it made moving in so much faster when everyone was preoccupied with something else. But there was the small detail of moving her mirrors into the basement she always broke them. Frank had popped in and gave a small chuckle when the first mirror of five went crashing down the stairs, and then number two cracked when she glared at it. Frank put an arm around Misery and grabbed her hand before she could break a third mirror "Misery let's not get twenty-one years of bad luck on the first day; how about I help you?"

From then on she came to Frank when she needed a little help whether with stopping the water leak in the basement, helping fix the roof on more than one location or just helping her plan the perfect party for one of her ancestors' finest accident. So it was not unusual for her to come to Frank when her favourite brand of lipstick ran out and she was currently detained by Ruby; who needed some help in the kitchen. Misery was supposed to find and hand Ruby the ingredients. So she had Frank go pick up eight tubes of angel fish blue lipstick.

Frank did as told and got the lipstick back to Misery. But not for free "Misery, since I got you thins lipstick I get one free favour and a kiss." She snorted and kissed his cheek "the favour is only applicable when I am not busy." And with that she walked away in a flurry. She had never felt this way about a guy before, it was like Frank had control of her heart and was pulling the strings but she knew he wasn't really.

Misery kept up appearances only rambling about destruction and comparing fun events to root canals with humongous drills. Keeping away from Frank as much as possible, but when they began to look for a female lead singer and she was caught sleep-singing she ended up spending more time with the boys. Not that she was bothered by it, none the less it was making her very, very uncomfortable every time Frank looked in her direction.

She ended up writing a song to describe her feelings, it took quite a while but in the end Misery was sure it was worth it. And when she sung it for the boys, they were both speechless:

_I've always pushed love away, wanting to be alone_

_But now I see why all fuss is about, he is an angel_

_Always willing to help out, always there_

_And now I feel really stupid_

'_Cause I'm always alone and never there_

_Not someone who anyone would care_

_About if I die, how the hell am I gonna win_

_This guy _

_I'm just the quiet one, the scary one, the one in the back_

_How the hell am I supposed to if he likes me back_

_I feel like I'm on a thrill ride always screaming on the inside_

_The drops and the loops spinning me 'round and 'round_

_Waiting for the fireworks with a countdown_

_5-4-3-2-1 the final explosions take down_

_He's an artist, he's an athlete and he's the guy of my dreams_

_He can play guitar, and he does what I want_

_He's gonna be a star and I'm not gonna be his number one_

'_Cause I'm always alone and never there_

_Not someone who anyone would care_

_About if I die, how the hell am I gonna win_

_This guy _

_I'm just the quiet one, the scary one, the one in the back_

_How the hell am I supposed to if he likes me back_

_I feel like I'm on a thrill ride always screaming on the inside_

_The drops and the loops spinning me 'round and 'round_

_Waiting for the fireworks with a countdown_

_5-4-3-2-1 the final explosions take down_

_Show me how to love, show me how to be the one_

_Show me how to be the one who stands out in_

_The rain, facing the pain for the one they love_

_But so far all I am is the girl with no heart waiting for_

_The final explosions take down_

_The final explosions take down_

_They take down_

_They take down_

_5-4-3-2-1_

_The final explosion took my heart out_

Misery finished singing to wide-eyed twin boys both of them had their jaws dropped lower than humanly possible. Len walked out of the room still shaking his head at the powerful lyrics she had sung. Laving; her alone with Frank, the Frank who knew exactly who she was singing about and would be very fricken' surprised.

"Wow Misery, never knew you felt that way" Frank whispered the shock still registered on his face. Misery brought up her inner-walls "who said I was singing about you?" And she picked up the messy scrap pieces of paper just to avoid looking Frank in the eyes. Frank was practically chasing her around trying to get a good look at her.

Finally, he just grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Fuck Misery, would you just hold still. So I can get a word in." Frank pulled her close to him "I always knew that you were hiding something, I just didn't know it was the same thing I've been hiding from you." Then suddenly he knocked her head up and kissed her gently. "Now we together or are you going to go hide again?" His smirk grew as she nuzzled into his chest. Three aspects of the world came together in that couple; the mirrors Misery broke, Misery's favourite blue lipstick now smeared on Frank's face and the rock 'n' roll band that allowed that song that started it all.


End file.
